


Oh, Just Dreaming

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Marco Bott, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Jean Kirstein, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I dream about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Just Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fair warning, there's no buildup. It just gets straight into it.

_I should stop_ , I think _. I should stop now_.

But maybe it’s the way he’s kissing me—the way he’s touching me. Maybe it’s the way his mouth moves hot and wet along my throat. Maybe it’s the way he groans into every kiss, the way he begs me, _do that again_ , when I moan.

I can’t stop, won’t stop, refuse to stop.

My hands shove at his shoulder, knocking him onto his back, and then I swing my leg over him so that I’m straddling his hips. Oh, _shit_ , he feels so good between my legs, hipbones firm against my thighs, and I can feel his erection brushing against my own when I grind down against him.

He moans, flat out moans, his hips jerking to meet mine, and I have to bite my lip against my own moan. I’ll give him what he wants when he drags it out of me.

I almost stop at that thought. I’m usually not so horny.

He makes it hard not to be.

His hands meet my hips as I grind down onto him, bouncing in his lap and reveling in the way he moans, legs twitching beneath me. I reach down and rip my shirt up, over my twitching stomach and heaving chest, throwing it away somewhere that I won’t worry about it for the rest of the night.

He stares at me through squinting eyes and groans. I grab his hands and slide them along my already sweat-slick skin. And there it is, the moan he wanted from me. It’s when he flicks his thumbs against my hardening nipples, when he squeezes my sides. I pause and just moan, my hands sliding all over my own body because I don’t know what I want to do with them. I squint my eyes down at him and dive down to capture his mouth with mine.

My lips feel swollen, wet and lush against his. I can’t get enough of the taste of him, push harder with every smooth circle of his mouth against my own.

But I can’t, I can’t get stuck here, I need more—I need him, all of him, all over me, take control—

I rip my mouth from his and lean around to pant in his ear, _take my clothes off._

His back arches. _Marco_ , he groans.

But he listens. He throws me onto my back beside him and then rolls on top of me, his hands rough—bruising—against my skin. He pins my hands above my head, kisses me quick and dirty, and then trails those kisses down my neck. Down my sternum. Down my stomach, the trail of hair that leads down into my jeans, the zipper— _don’t stop_ , I’m panting, _please don’t stop_.

He obeys, his hands gripping my thighs tight and spreading them before ripping my pants open. He pulls them down, down, off my legs so that I’m left in nothing but my boxers. And then he keeps going.

I’m already dripping precome, and there’s already a wet spot in my boxers, but he aims to soak them, his mouth sucking hot and wet along my length through the cloth.

My back arches hard, my throat already feels sore when I moan out his name. He chuckles, his voice rough and deep, and it just makes everything feel even more perfect. He mouths at me, his hands sliding up my thighs and into my boxers so he can dig his nails into my ass. I squirm, jerk my hips at him. _Oh, God, yes, more_ —he just grins at my pleas.

He sucks a little harder, just for a moment, before he digs his hands into the fabric of my boxers and rips them off. I’m completely exposed, and he hasn’t even taken off his shirt. I can’t think very long about it, because his tongue is playing with me already, licking long and hard up to the head and then swirling through my precome. I shout, my hips jerking up, my hands shooting down towards him. It’s as if he anticipated them, because his own hands shoot up to tangle fingers with mine and press them into the mattress. _Take control, take control, yes, oh, God_ —

He shoots up when I tell him I can’t take it anymore, and finally, finally, he rips off his own shirt. I stare at him in disbelief—perfect, so perfect. Flawless skin, lean muscle, oh, I want it, him, now, forever—

_Lube_? he asks.

I just whimper and tilt my head at the bedside table. I shoot my hands down to undo his pants, kissing desperately at his stomach when he leans over me to pull everything out of my bedside table. I don’t even care about what he’s getting out—it’s what it’ll lead to—him dominating me, taking control, taking what he wants—giving me, giving me, giving me what I need—

His pants and boxers are around his knees by the time he comes back to me, and he doesn’t seem to even care about taking them off, just positions himself around so that it’s not as uncomfortable.

I close my eyes and lose myself in the way we’re panting, in the pop of the lube’s cap, in the dirty praises he pours on me. _Look so good like this, Marco, waiting for me—I’ll make you feel good—you want it hard?_

_Yes, God yes._

He showers me in kisses. I can feel the drips of lube on my stomach, cold and wet. He’s risking nothing, pouring as much as he can onto his fingers. I just shiver and spread my legs further in anticipation. He captures my mouth with his, tangles his tongue with mine as he pushes the first finger in.

I whimper against his lips, tangling my fingers in his hair. It’s been longer than I thought, since anyone’s touched me this way, but it’s him and it’s okay, and I relax after a moment. He trails his kisses down my jaw as he pushes the second one in, scissoring them, stretching me open for him—oh him, him, all of this for him, I want to be his.

His free hand massages my side as I twitch and squirm and whine, when he pushes in a third finger, thrusting them deep and curling them in search of that spot, that spot that he knows will make my body sing. I’m begging him to in my mind, begging him to find that spot, because I need it now, need it hard, _please, please, Jean_ —

I scream when he finds it, my entire body jerking and my swollen lips racing with praises. He just grins against my throat, massages that spot and prolongs the pleasure. He knows I like it, but he asks anyway, moves his kisses firm along my shoulder, and finally he whispers if I want it, if I want him— _you’re the only one I want right now_.

He pulls his fingers away, leaving me empty, whining for him. _Jean, please, please, need it, need you, oh_ —

He rips a condom open, slides it on, slicks himself up, doesn’t tease me—he needs it too.

He pushes in, moaning against my neck, loud, unchecked. My legs wrap around him, my arms wrap around his neck, I’ve never moaned so loud in my life. Everything is him and this and now and there, there, there.

My toes curl when he bottoms out, pulsing inside of me. He pauses, bless him, gives me a moment to adjust to his size. His praises are breathless; he wraps one arm tight around the arch of my back and his free hand he uses to smooth along my skin. Over my hip and up my thigh to my knee. And then back down, under my thigh to feel the place where we’re connected. I jerk onto him just a little further, and he lets out a stuttered moan. _Move_.

His grip tightens on me as he rolls his hips. There’s nothing soft but the breath of his moans against my shoulder. There’s nothing gentle but the brush of his hair against my jaw. He’s so thick and I’m so filled and everything is so perfect. I squirm under him, my nails digging into his skin. _Jean, Jean, Jean, yes_ —

Our moans drown out the slap of skin against skin, my breath races, heart pounding, the sounds pouring from my throat higher and higher pitched with every desperate sob of ecstasy.

Jean can’t find it in him to dirty talk anymore, he’s so caught in the moment, and I, I don’t mind, it’d be too much if he did. It’s enough already, the way he grinds, looking for the angle I need; the way he grabs me, not like I’m fragile, but like I can take it, take more, take everything he gives me.

I scream again, back arching hard when he finds it, that spot that makes my vision blur, and he knows he’s got me, grinds into that spot with every firm thrust. _There, there, oh, please, need it, need it, need you,_ _Jean_ —

And he listens to me, listens to me, gives me what I need over and over again, never letting up, until I can’t breathe and I can feel it building deep in my gut. I know it’s coming, tell him I’m about to be there, ecstasy waiting for me. He doesn’t tease, knowing that I can’t wait, lets it build until, until, until I’m _there, finally there_ , his name a breathless scream in the sex-thick air—

 

“Oh! _Jean_!”

My eyes shot open to the empty ceiling, my entire body twitching and singing with the aftershocks of pleasure. I gasped for breath, eyes whipping back and forth. I was alone. No Jean.

Oh. Oh…

With a heaving groan, I pushed myself up onto my elbows to stare at the spreading wet spot staining my crotch. _Not again, not again—why me_?

Exhausted, frustrated, still whimpering at the aftershocks of my wet dream orgasm, I peeled myself out of my blankets and PJ pants and boxers, got myself dressed back into dry clothes. I didn’t even care about what happened to my jizz-covered clothes, just threw them haphazardly away from me.

My legs felt like jelly, and I felt like lead. I flopped face first into bed and curled my pillow close to my stomach, staring at the fresh blankets around me. “Marco Bodt, you horny piece of shit,” I whispered, before burying my face in my pillow. “What’s wrong with you? That’s the third time this week…”

**Author's Note:**

> Marco got thirsty, and I'm procrastinating. Enjoy?
> 
> (Oh my God, this is embarrassing, don't shoot me, it just happened. Not exactly my first smut, but definitely my first on here, so...)
> 
> Also, Bottom Bodt is my entire life, go forth and share his glory with the world. I need more of him.
> 
> Anyway, if you like this, leave a kudos or a comment, which are my favorite! And if you want to get updates or ask me questions or talk to me, check out my writing sideblog, novelistangel.tumblr.com.
> 
> And my beta reader, he's a sweetheart, check him out on fantummwithanf.tumblr.com. =D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
